Iron beaten memories
by Preussan
Summary: Russia sends Belarus away to live with someone he hates: America. What unfolds in their relationship? One shot, my first attempt at... Well, I'm sure you can guess.


Natalia sat longingly on her plane, her knees pulled close to her chest. She watched the clouds flit by out the window, her eyes red and puffy from the last three hour's cry. It wasn't her choice to be on this plane; it was the Soviet's. Russia, Ukraine, even Lithuania had all said it'd be best if she'd left. She felt totally betrayed, especially by Lithuania. He was supposedly in love with her, but he wanted her gone.

As the plane skidded to a halt, she let her feet slide to the floor, her black mary janes making a light "tak" as they did. Her blue lolita style dress hung about her knees, the white apron neatly pressed. She saw the reflection of her violet-blue eyes in the window, staring coldly back at her. Her platinum blonde hair framed her pale face, giving her a beautiful, icy look. She could admit to knowing she looked pretty, not like she thought anything special about herself. She was an ordinary country: Human looking.

She grabbed her bags from over top her head, and waited for the door to open. As it did, she caught glimpse of what would be her new trial to overcome: Alfred F. Jones, the United States of America. Her eyes locked on him for mere moments, before going to the black Honda Civic beside him. It was a really nice car. She wanted to sit in the seats, wondering if the were as big as they looked. Her focus on the car was caught by Alfred's eyes.  
"Oh, you like my car?" He said, raising an eyebrow and giving her a cocky grin. She simply scowled at him, shooting him a death glare.  
"If it's your car, then no." The words were spat as if they were poison on her tongue, and she ignored the dejected look he had.

The two drove off, Natalia in the passenger's seat, and Alfred driving. Nothing much was said, aside from "Are we almost there?" and "Ha ha ha! Not really." She sat quietly, looking out the window, watching the buildings zoom by as she did. Nothing seemed too interesting. No amazing architecture, no amazing building names... She sighed, realizing how boring a stay she would be having at America's house.

The hours poured in, taking too much time to get to his house. She'd admit it: She really had to pee. She crossed her legs tightly, biting her lip until it bled. She could feel Alfred stare at her at times, the hairs on the back of her neck rising when he did. She wanted to look at him, to ask him what his deal was, but she was afraid she'd pee herself. Once they reached his home, she jumped out of the car, grabbed her bags, and stood at the door. He was taking his sweet time, and stopped as he shut the car door.

"... What's your deal, yo?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question. She blushed intensley, before looking at him.  
"I... Need to use the bathroom..." Her eyes locked onto the ground, as her body was trembling a little. Alfred's face went from confusion to realization, and he ran up to the door, unlocked it, and grabbed her hand. He threw her into the bathroom, showing her how to flush and where the toilet paper was, before shutting the door. Natalia sat down, lifting her dress up onto her lap, and her panties to her knees. She gave a little sigh, relieved.

"Natalia!" Alfred burst in, throwing a bottle of soap at her, before his face flushed red. Her black lacey underwear gave him a jolt, and her relieved face gave him a dirty thought. She hardly blushed at all, not completely registering that he'd walked in on her, until moments after he slammed the door shut. He heard the thud! of a knife making its way into the door, her first line of defense. Inside, Natalia grabbed the toilet paper, wrapped it around her hand, and finished up her business. She was mumbling Russian curses under her breath, hoping he wouldn't even have the guts to show her to her room now. Maybe he would call home and tell Ivan he couldn't do it! She gave a little giggle, hoping that, soon, she would be on another plane to her brother.

Natalia lay in her room, her face dug into her pillow. He wasn't going to send her home, not even after such an embarassing incident. She'd slammed the door in his face, and she was sure she'd hurt his feelings. Yet for some reason, he hadn't made the phone call. Did he... Actually want to get along with her? Or was he just trying to do something nice for Ivan... She felt the tears parading down her cheeks, endless, endless tears. She muffled the sobs with her pillow, praying he was still too stuck on watching Walker: texas Ranger to notice.

When she woke in the morning, she looked at her ceiling, and gave a little shreik: Then she remembered she was at America's, in this pale light blue room, with a pale blue ceiling. There were victorian designs on the walls, and the bed was extremely expensive; she felt like a princess, locked in a tower. What made her die inside was the fact that her prince had no desire to save her from the dragon. In fact, he'd been the one to lock her away. She looked in her suitcases, wondering what had been packed, since she hardly touched them. She pulled out a dress, one she'd never seen before. It was a plain red, with two thick straps. It stopped mid-thigh, and had a tier of ruffles on the bottom. She slid it on, looping the white ribbon around her waist.

Alfred was sitting at the table, two seats, a plate of two eggs, bacon, and toast sitting in front of the chairs. He had a half-unbuttoned white dress shirt on, black slacks, and his tie wasn't tied at all. He was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, hardly noticing her as she sat down. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to just grab a fork and eat, or wait for him to say something first. She stared down at her hands, clasped in her lap, until Alfred noticed her presence.

"Oh, Nat. Why aren't you eating?" The question caught her off guard, and so she grabbed the fork and cut little bits of the egg off, before stuffing it in her mouth. It had a different taste than how it did back home... It tasted amazing. She took a drink of the orange juice beside her plate, and began to devour her breakfast once again... Until she saw alfred grinning at her, staring at her from over his glasses. She kept her face emotionless, before giving a death glare back. "What?" The word came out sharp, to the point, hardly friendly. Alfred shook his head, chuckling the entire time. "Nothing... I take it you like the meal?" She glared at him, her brow furrowing deeply. She knew he was teasing her, and she didn't really like it. At all.

She didn't like it when anyone didn't take her seriously.

-Time skip: Day 19-

Belarus sat on the couch, her feet pulled up beside her, her arm resting on the arm. She was watching something, not really sure at all what it was, except that a lot of people were having embarrassing videos of them shown. A lot of them involved pain, which made her laugh a lot. America couldn't always handle the stuff, since some people ended up with broken limbs or missing skin. None of it bothered her. In fact, she could watch it for hours, and she's already proven that to Alfred. He sat in the room behind her, at the small wooden table, doing overdue paperwork. It was entertaining to listen to him grumble over a simple math problem that Natalia could do in her head. She was zoning out, thinking about how the days had flown by. She eventually started spending less and less time out of her room, once she realized how much she enjoyed watching t.v. She started walking around town with Alfred, too, after he came home once with left over sweets for her from some where in his mall. She ended up going here a lot since then, always buying a few chunks of fudge or an ice cream to munch on on her way home.

Home...

She looked back at Alfred, watching him rack hs brain for answers, scribbling the paper, then earasing it while he cursed. He was resting a hand in his hair in frustration, and his shirt was half untucked, the tie messy. She watched him in silence, wondering what he was working on now. Was he really that bad at math? Alfred looked up, catching her eyes trained on him, and a slight uneasiness washed over him. She'd never watched him so intently before... Yet here was Natalia, watching him, in a way that was almost endearing. His eyes remained focused on her's, until she turned back around and started watching t.v again.

-Time Skip: Day 67-

Alfred was finally at a point fo no return; he didn't want Natalia to leave. He'd been living with her for so long, it was almost unbearable for him to imagine her leaving. Sure, she's slapped him, insulted him, even locked him out fo the house a few times, but it was just something that happened. The two of them hardly ever had a dispute now, and as he was thinking, she was sitting on the couch with him, her head beside his leg, as she drifted in and out of reality. Alfred's heart was racing, and he wasn't all too sure why. The subtle rise and fall fo her chest, the deep breathing indicating she'd fallen asleep, in the open, next to him... It was amazing. She trusted him, after everything... He swallowed his fear, a sweat breaking out on his brow. He watched the rise and fall, listened to her breath. She had changed early into her nightgown. It was a soft pink, all chiffon, with a ribbon on back. It covered her enough not to be indecent, but not enough to prevent wandering eyes from straining to see their destination, much as Alfred forcibly refrained from doing so now. Though, wandering eyes and wandering hands... His hand trailed down her hip, the soft material wrinkling a bit under the forbidden trail his hand was making. The edge of her nightgown... He softly, quietly, slowly lifted it up, revealing one side of her hips to his hungry eyes. Oh, those black lace panties... His fingers nimbly traced about them, feeling her skin, soft like a rose's petal, before his fingers rubbed over the edge of her underwear. Gently, they slip inside, rubbing her groin lightly, carefully, slowly, so he could indulge in this forbidden pleasure. He halted, her body stirring at the lightest of touches, before it became paralyzed by sleep once again. He let his fingers travel their path to the forbidden fruit, feeling the soft skin, rubbing it gently until a single one made it's way inside. He let out a slight shudder, closing his eyes. They snapped open, though, feeling an iron grip on his wrist. He looked down, seeing the murderous gleam in Natalia's eyes as she tore his hand from his treasure.

"N... Natalia...!" He couldn't begin to explain to her the horrible thing he'd just done, and she held a blade to his throat.

"You... Touched me." The words sounded like she was condemning him, as if he was a monster for what he'd done. He was beginning to feel that way as well.  
"P-please, Natalia, I'm so sorryugh-" Her lips crashed against his, muffling out any words he was trying to muster. He was too shocked by her sudden attack, he hardly knew what to do, until she dropped her knife and pressed his hand on her back. Wrapping both his arms around her, hr held onto her dress for dear life, planning to never let her escape. She managaed to wiggle her way free, standing up and staring at him, licking her lips. He was slight of breath, and watched her. She grabbed his tie, and yanked him to his feet, before leading him to her room. She shut and locked the door, throwing the key some where.

"Lay down. Now." Alfred almost jumped at the bed, doing whatever he could to keep her in this way. He wasn't ready for it to end, and he wanted to know more about the tantalizing body in front of him. It was a shame, though... It was as beautiful as her personality.

She took off his shirt, and used his tie to tie his hands together, then another to tie them to the headboard. She unbuttoned his pants, pulling them off, before climbing ontop of him. She ran her hands through his hair, examining how innocent and childish he looked like this... She kissed him gently, before biting his lip, her tongue making its way into his mouth. She broke from him, getting air, when he whispered soemthing quite entertaining to her: "This is kinda weird, Nat."  
She trailed her hand lightly down his chest, until she lightly lead a finger of the tiop of the bulge in his boxers, a little grin groing on her lips. She rubbed it lightly, her thumb and fingers closing around it, before she started to rub him down.

"It's obviously not too weird for you, Alfred. Or else I shouldn't be able to do this so well..." She trailed off, lifting her dress over her head, smiling darkly as he stared at her, stunned by her lingerie. She took off her bra, throwing onto the floor in the pile of clothing, before removing his boxers. She smiled at him, slipping one leg out, and then the other, her black, lacey underwear decorating the bed post. She slipped him inside her, and let out a soft moan of pain. He couldn't ask her if she was okay; the sound made him appetized for more. She rotated her hips slowly, getting a feel for the motion, when he suddenly thrusted with all his might. A moan escaped her lips, her body doubling over as she dug her nails into his skin. She moved faster, until every other second, he was gasping, moaning, begging her to go harder, until she was going as fast as she could. She leaned forward, shoving her tongue down his throat, their bodies moving and thrusting together in unison. She heard a rip and a tear, and suddenly, his arms were free, wrapping themselves around her, then grabbing hold of her hips, ramming her down onto him. She was out of breath, breathign heavily, gasping for air, when he stopped. She lay herself on his chest, her fingers trailing over the marks she'd left on his body. He hadn't stopped until he reached his climax- She was still going even after that. She'd ridden him until she couldn't, until it was too painful to continue. She'd fallen asleep because fo him; She was laying beside him, his arm her pillow, as he stroked her hair.

She awoke in the morning, Alfred's sleeping face lit up by the sun rays seeping through her window. She smiled softly, tiredly, and ran a gentle hand down his cheek to his chin, before yawning. His eyes fluttered open, and he smiled down at her, and gave a soft kiss on her forehead. She nuzzled into him, his smell intoxicating.

"Natalia?"

The single word made her burst open, and she looked at Alfred, her tears having spilled over. He was looking at her with genuine concern, and she shook her head.

"Nyet... I am sorry, Alfred. I just had a bad dream."

He nodded his head, looking out the window in the conference room. Arthur was waving for him to get down there, and he looked to Belarus.

"Well, I gotta go. Maybe I'll talk to ya some other time, kay? Get to know ya more!" He flashed his famous smile, the one she'd missed so much. Ever since Russia found out about them...

She's suffered with the memories he'd forgotten.


End file.
